Carnival of Fireflies
by Clear-Colors
Summary: After the ten years war, everyone expected the Earth to be beautiful and peaceful again. They were dead wrong. When the battle ends, Elise must find a light, something to live for and also a means to survive in the cruel apocalyptic world riddled with crime and disease. But she discovers she's not the only one looking for a reason to live. Lichtenstein Romano Denmark Canada Russia
1. Chapter 1

A strong wind swept in, rattling leaves out their comfortable place in trees around the rather large estate. Unoiled hinges squeaked profusely, as the storm out side attempted to blow the window straight out of the walls.

The room was dark, lit only by the flames in the distance and crack of light from under the door. But even in the absence of light, you could make out the figures lining the walls and tumbling out the ajar closet and lying unceremoniously on the floor and spread across the bed.

They were human shaped, just much smaller. The eyes were glass, hair synthetic, and skin porcelain or plastic. So many dolls, realistic and in expensive detailed clothing, all wearing the same vapid stare into nothingness.

There were a few strikes of lightning in the distance that actually made contact with the earth, yet the electricity only added fuel to the already existing fire and illuminated the face of the dolls with in the room. A particularly loud round of thunder combined with the pelting rain nearly drowned out the sound of yelling men out side.

However, the sound also provoked the terrified girl inside the mansion to jump, and scream out.

She was huddled up in a corner, blanket wrapped tightly around her trembling form. Her breaths came out in short burst, like she was begging to hyperventilating. Eyes, clouded with fear as she gripped the silk blanked tighter around her till her knuckles turned white.

Her shimmering emerald eyes were glassy with unshed tears, long golden hair with not a strand out of place, smooth and unblemished slightly pale skin, petite form covered by a frilly violet night dress. She resembled the dolls surrounding her.

"Big brother!" She yelled as another bang of lightning set her nervous on end. She assumed her call would go unanswered. For her brother should be outside right now, fending off the invading forces along with a small clutch of soldiers from the Swiss army.

A crash nearby, followed by a shout and round of gun fire.

Shaking, she shut get eyes tight and attempted to block out the sounds. A sliver of light briefly filled the dark room as someone slipped inside then closed the door behind them. The girl looked up at the sound of it clicking shut.

It was a boy. Fourteen years old with piercing green eyes and a cold stare. His previously flowing and perfectly trimmed blond hair was now cut to accommodate any necessary safety gear and prevent difficulty with it getting caught on anything during battle.

Yet despite the strange military hair cut and rain soaked form, the girl instantly recognized him; how could she not? She sees him nearly everyday and had spent countless hours simply starting at him in admiration.

"Big brother!" She cried out in relief, finally allowing tears to fall, latching on to the other the second he was in range.

They sat in relative quiet for a long moment, nothing but the girls soft whimper and the muffled sounds out side filling the air as she snuggled into her brother's embrace.

Another crash and her crying grew louder.

Pushing her away slightly, a hand brushed her face affectionately with a disarming smile. Despite how uncomfortable the foreign expression felt on the usually stoic boy's face, he was willing to try anything to help ease the tension that had settled none to gently on his sister's shoulders.

"What's the matter little firefly, I'm here for you. I came as fast as I could when the storm started! I know I'm late, but it's hard for me to slip away from the battle." He rubbed her back in soothing circles and she began to relax, "I'm sorry, really, Elise. I know the thunder frightens you."

She was calmer now, no longer shaking so violently or crying. But she still stuttered as she spoke, "This war frightens me."

The boy looked down at the girl in his arms, slightly surprised she would make such a comment. Being the children of famous military general Blank Zwingli, they had traveled to many different countries and seen their fair share of wars. Of course, none had ever escalated to such a level as this one, nor been literally right outside their door.

He looked out the rattling window at the deep purple sky. Thick grey smoke rather than clouds blocked the stars, and a pale shimmer of moonlight broke through the ash defiantly, as if to belittle the storm raging below.

"Yes, I suppose this war is different than the others we have encountered, isn't it," it wasn't really a question, but Elise nodded her head regardless.

Their pause in conversation stemed from hardy laughter in the hall.

The boy thought for a second that the troops had noticed his absence and figured he would be with his sister. But talk of gathering rations quickly for the guards was heard and the voices soon faded down the hall, a sigh of relief.

"It won't last to much longer, will it?" Elise asked suddenly.

The boy didn't know what to say. It had already been over a month, and the opposing forces didn't even seen weakened in the slightest, a stark contrast to his own troops. His father had given him position of captain, despite some protest over his young age, with the hopes that he could improve the situation as he was an excellent soldier and leader. But there was not much anybody could do, especially when the enemy was unknown.

Almost a months ago, enemy troops had stormed into Switzerland intent on a hostile take over. They wore no recognisable name or logo. They hadn't bothered to say who they were, from where or make any form of communication. Their gave nothing away and there was apparently no room for compromise or any peace treaty.

How was he to comfort his sister with out lying to her?

It was not possible. So he decided to tell the truth, "It threatens to spread," he stated calmly, lifting the girl into his arms and carrying her over to the abandoned bed. Laying her down gently, he picked up a few dolls and placed them on the floor, out of the way, "You've gotten very good at crafting these things, but how many dolls do you need?"

She ignored the question, fear in her eyes growing ten fold, her face paled as she took in the news of the war, "How bad?" She managed to whisper out, sentence punctuated by a large flash of lightning.

He looked away from her, starting blankly at at the dark wall across from him. There was a glass doll with big blue eyes and orange hair standing on a shelf in a rain coat and holding an umbrella. He knew elude would find out eventually, even if he wanted to keep her in a state of blissful ignorance. Better hear it from him, right?

With a sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed, still not looking over at her, "The enemy's origin is still unknown to us. However, from what we have observed, they are getting ready to move on, leaving only a clutch of able men to wipe out our remaining forces..." he heaved a heavy sigh, dropping his forehead into his palms. He remembered clearly the pained faces of the few soldiers as they attempted to stand there ground and defend the western boarders that were now lost to them.

"Thier weaponry is quite advance, and they split our remaining numbers up pretty far across the country. A few of their navel ships are already moving along the Mediterranean sea towards Spain, Egypt and Turkey. Troops have spread through north Italy and are on stand by near German boarders. Who ever they are, they dont seem like they'll be stopping any time soon, they're attempting to provoke another world war."

The proclamation sent shivers up both their spines. Even though everyone was thinking it, this was the first time such was ever said out loud.

Rapid gun fire and panicked shouting drew his attention and he stood from the bed. Elise was less content than ever, but managed a calm facade that her brother undoubtedly saw through.

"Will we win?" She whimpered and, retracting his hand from the doorknob he was ready to open, he turned to face her.

He struggled for a moment to find words that would magically rectify the situation and erase her very rational fears, but their were none. And he was out of time as the frantic yelling of "Captain Vash!" erupted through the ranks.

Walking up to her once more, he kissed her forehead, "When the darkness starts closing in, look for a light."

She was confused, "But I have you, big brother."

Vash shook his head sadly, smile gracing his face despite the tears that threatened to fall, "It is naive to think you always will. I'm afraid that my duties call me to Turkey and you must remain here."

"I will go with you! No matter wha-!"

"Father's orders." He said begrudgingly, cutting her off. General Blank Zwingli was a cold man who looked down on feelings, destroyed weakness. And to him, it seemed Elise made Vash week, so he would separate them.

She was quiet for a long time before she looked up teary eyed, "I will miss you very much big brother."

She embraced him, wiping her eyes on his rain soaked uniform. He didn't mind. Leaning down, he kissed the crown of her head.

"I have to go now Elise," she let go and he shifted away, "Remember," he said with a final smile while opening the door, "find a light to give you hope, live for it and you'll be safe, my little firefly."

The door clicked shut again, this time with Vash on the other side.

Elise brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her brother was strong smart twice her age and determined to return to her, things would be fine, right?

All she could do was hope, as she sat in the dark of her room, listening to explosions and gunfire grow closer.

There was no way for her to know that on their way to Turkey, her brother's team would be ambushed, that he would disappear, that she would be relocated to America or that this war would rage across the earth for another ten years.

* * *

 **Beiy~ I've never done a story centered around Lichtenstein before! Actually, I've never given her much of a role in any of my past stories biey... time to rectify that! This time around, Elsie is the star! But~ biey, there will also be some tsundere Romano of course, sexy yandere Denmark and RusCan in this! I know how you all love your gay countries biey.**

 **Well, this is kinda a side project, an idea biey that just came to me and I only have a vague idea of what I'm after. Biey! Lots of angsty romance and apocalyptic tragedy biey, but still centered on the strong bonds of friendship and human nature... So! Biey! I need lots of reviews to keep this freight train on track! And will try to update as much as I can! Biey~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Biey, this story will switch character narration biey!**

 _Matthew_

Six years.

I can't believe I've been stuck in the under ground for the past six years! Or rather, I don't want to believe it... Suddenly people from the surface are coming down here and telling us 'hey! War's over, you can come back up now!' And we're all just supposed to smile happily as we crawl out the hole some of us were born in.

How could they just expect for eleven thousand people who haven't seen the light of the Sun in the past ten to seven years to just go up and repopulate up there or whatever?

Down here, we were always safe.

Well, safe enough.

We lost all sense of government or order in the first two months after the world population did a drastic recall, sucking everyone up to America who wasn't a soldier or was just willing to go. It was the only way to avoid the war as it slowly stretched to even the most minuscule and remote town of the smallest of countries. But, as nation leaders agreed hesitantly that civilians shouldn't be caught in the cross fire, they spent a good seven years moving everyone to America that was to be considered a safety zone.

No soldiers or ships were allowed in America, airplanes couldn't even accidentally fly into the airspace without prior inspection and authorization. Any attempted attacks resulted in full annihilation, via nuclear missiles. The American land held all the innocent citizens from all over the world and thus it was to be left alone.

In the first two months, they attempted to create some ragtag form of government where there was at one representative of each country, but that plan went to hell as more people just kept flooding in and no one could agree on what to do and no one wanted to be held accountable. Resources quickly depleted till we were left with nearly nothing. Then we had a different kind of war.

A war without guns and it wasn't about where you were from or what you looked like. It was solely based on what you had, how it could help someone else survive, and who was the stronger one that would get to have it in the end before someone else wanted it.

Yeah. We were living in a world of violent anarchy. No one could trust one another unless they were in the same gang, and even then, just barely. You stole and killed and ran and slept with one eye open if you wanted to survive another night. The place was completely filthy in no time at all and disease spread like a plague. Actually, it seemed to be just one plague after another killing off millions as more were constantly added to the festering stew of sickness that we called life in the under ground.

One couldn't really call it foreign illness, as we were all equally foreigners to each other. But not everyone had the right amune system to fight of everything, and our numbers quickly sank from millions to mere thousands.

So, on top of malnutritioned, crowded and uncivilized, we were sickly. Not just sickly, but rejoicing in our neighbor's and peer's poor health! That just meant that what ever valuables they had in their possession, could be taken the moment they kicked the bucket. Survival of the fittest we would say to justify our actions. So I guts we were uncouth savages as well as sickly.

Lovely.

But, war never got to us. Even in the last three years when China got paranoid that the Americans (who'd been relocated to Canada and not allowed back on their land until the war was over and citizens removed) would launch their missels in an effort to end the war early; they went bat shit crazy, stole Russian technology, built their own catastrophic weaponry and on May nineteenth three years ago, they fired the first nuclear attack since the war began.

It exploded away the entire eastern coast of Canada, destroying everything from Nunavut to Ontario and the Hudson bay.

The effects were immediate!

The surrounding countries called in troops to China to destroy the whole place and all it's technologies. However, it would seem the American-Canadian army had other ways of settling things. They unleashed two bombs into Asia with out any warning. One actually did land on the outskirts of China, near Kazakhstan, the other in the dead center of North Korea.

And that was it.

First all of Europe, starting with Greece, Cyprus and Turkey, went on the offensive, some sent in troops to destroy Asia, others just thought it be better to blow the whole place to the ground. In less than a month, the entire continent had been reduced to rubble. Around forty percent of the world's population, demolished. Once that was done, they wasted no time recklessly fighting against each other.

Russia cracked under the pressure. The largest country felt like it would be held accountable for China's actions against the United States-Canadian alliance, and sent a handful of men to discuss it. Rather this invasion was seen as hostile or not was never discovered. Two days past and they didn't hear from their men, they launched a nuclear missile. The Amerinadians (new name for joined American and Canadian people) launched one right back.

The war was now with out rules or restrictions, just kill as much as you can, fight to survive and pray you can get to the bomb shelter in time.

That's all we had heard of the war in the past three years.

Last I heard, Africa was blown in half by an atomic bomb and the pollution was so thick that the acid rain was black, you couldn't see the sun and needed a gas mask to breath.

It sounded like a nightmare come to life! What could have ended it and what would even be left for us up there, back on the surface?

I gave a little strung and kept waking down the street, turned a corner, jumped a gate, I hardly thought about it while I made my way home, just going through the motions on auto pilot the way I had so many times before.

There were a lot more people out than usual today. They hustled and bustled, they strolled casually and hobbled along with their heads down holding large bags filled to the brim, just a couple things in their hands, holding nothing at all and whispering nervously, practically screaming in their excitement, mumbling under their breath in their own language. They smiled widely, cried, were angry depress, melancholy and weary. Some were disgusted with the underground and wished to never see it again. Some would dream of returning for the rest of their lives. Some would wish they left when they had the chance.

They were all clueless as to what was waiting for them.

I got to my door, a small run down apartment with a huge hole in the roof. One poorly constructed space in front that serve as both the living and bed room, then branched off into a kitchen that consisted of a sink, electric stove and mini fridge. A smaller room beside the sunken in couch that looked like nothing more than a closet from the out side housed a toilet and steel tub complete with a shower!

Yup, I'm one of the only people in the under ground that had their own shower at their house!

Not that I wouldn't be willing to let my friends use it, but I don't have any friends down here... ould I meet new people on the surface? Could I have a good life? Would my new house have a shower? I didn't mind baths but Alfred complained you can't sing in a tub...

Alfred. My brother was the only reason I was going to pack up and leave for the surface. We'd been separated the day we were to evacuate Canada for the under ground six years ago, in the middle of a funeral no less! We traveled a lot before, but this time things got confusing and some guy from the navy dragged Al away, I got swept off by the current of frantic travelers.

He was left up there and I have to get back to him.

I looked around the room trying to remember where I had left the only travel bag I owned and if there was really anything worth bringing with me.

That's when I realized, six years is a hell of a long time to hide from the world in a little apartment two and a half miles under ground.

 _Lovino_

What the complete and entire FUCK!?

Allthese shit heads think that just because they get to leave this hole in the ground that they can go around doing whatever the fuck they want!? Why the hell was there a gang of fuckers running through the streets snatching people's shit and starting fights!?

Ugh! This is the day I've been fucking dreading this entire God damn time!

Of course announcing the end of the stupid fucking war that lasted ten mother fucking years would make people go crazy! What am I expected to do when I see little old ladies squaring off with s group of punks trying her best to protect the tacky pocketbook that was probably empty?

I am not a fucking hero!

"Damn it..." I mumble to myself, falling back in an alleyway against pile of bricks. I just had to go and try to save her, what the hell is wrong with me.

My eye is throbbing from where one of those ass holes punched me with three hard ass rings on their fingers and my head was spinning. But those were superficial things. What fucking hurt the most was where that old bitch I was trying to fucking rescue sliced my side open and winked as she fucking ran away. BITCH!

I can't believe I'm such a fucking sucker! Those guys were to busy laughing to even come after me when bolted away, nursing my damn injury. BASTARDS!

I knew I wasn't cut out for life in the underground. But my friends and family had all died one way or another. Grandpa was shot, that German bastard probably died in battle, the persistent Spanish bastard Antonio stabbed, and my blessed twin brother too. My little Feli, he caught some foreign disease, spent two days changing green to blue and blabbering on deliriously about his German potato bastard, delicious pasta and how he wanted to drive a boat once the war was over. Then he promptly fell asleep and wouldn't wake up the next morning.

What did I have to live for after that? War's over. What did I have to live for now?

"Ah- FUCK!" I yelped in pain as someone suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled it none to gently away from my injured side, "What the he-"

"You're an idiot," the person cut me off.

It was a little boy with short blond hair covered by a brown cap. His loose button up shirt may have been white at one time but now was dirty and stained grey, the ends of his sleeves black with what I would assume is coal since there was also some smudged across his cheek. He raised his head slightly and revealed bright green eyes, underlined by dark circles.

"You're an idiot," he repeated, voice slightly higher than average, like he hadn't hit puberty yet, "seriously? Do you run out and try to save every damsel in distress you find or is it an occasional lapse in sanity? That kind of thing will get you killed, especially if you don't notice things like the six inch blade your damsel is concealing."

What the total fuck!

This kid I don't even know just came to me on what might could possibly be my death bed since I'm currently bleeding out, called me an idiot and starts looking down on me as he continues to belittle me for my actions.

"So I'm a little im-impulsive! So the h-h-hell what, who the... FUCK are y-you!?" I tried to be as threatening as possible, but I couldn't be as aggressive as I wanted to since I was loosing so much blood that I started to get a little light headed.

Then the bastard chuckled. CHUCKLED! Like the fact that I was dying in front of him was the funniest thing in the world.

"You're speaking is slurred. You must have lost a lot of blood by now."

No shit Sherlock, you figure that one out on your own?

"Do you have any family? Is your life something of worth?"

"What?" That caught me a bit off guard. Family, no I didn't have one, and my life held pretty much the equivalent of trash. But why would this random kid be...

"I mean, would it matter if you died right now or not to you or to anyone else."

I really should have just told him to get lost so I could bleed out in peace. But he sounded so serious and his eyes shined with a light that implored me to answer, "No... it wouldn't matter to anyone if I died right now tomorrow or in another month. Not even to myself."

Wow. That kind of hurt to admit, even if I already knew.

He smiled at me, "Then, if I save you, will you agree to help me in my cause? And not abandon me until I'm satisfied?"

This sure was a confusing little brat, "What's your cau-"

He shook his head, holding out his hand in a hush gesture. He looked me in the eyes, "you have to agree first!"

Yes, the demand was ridiculous, for all I knew I could have been signing over my soul or something. But then again, what did I have I lose? I nodded, "yeah."

"You agree?" He looked kind of surprised.

"Yeah... I agree."

His smile returned as he beamed at me, "That's excellent! That's amazing!"

Before I knew it he had hoisted me up rather harshly with one of my arms over his shoulder. We walked a few steps then stopped.

"Thanks guy, you were pretty much my last hope!" His smile was angelic, "but, sorry, this might hurt a little."

The fucking demon spawn stuck two fingers in to the open gash on my side deep and twisted them. The pain was excruciating and the last thing I remember was being lifted bridal style and a mumbled apology before I passed out.

* * *

 **Biey! These chapters will vary in length biey, and Ivan won't be introduced until four or five... but! Here comes Denmark, just wait for chapter three biey!**


End file.
